lmmcu_cringe_cinematic_univesrefandomcom-20200214-history
Plants vs. Zombies 2 But Without EA And It's Just Popcap Being Plain Greedy
you should've spent your money somewhere else boi hehehehehehheheh here are the great features of this game that you can buy with your monies you poopy person: * premium plants * boosts * plant packets * extra modes * sprouts * pay to win currency * achievements to waster your life 100%ing on * travel log shit * a bunch of Chinese content crap * world keys * glitches because they are for the bitches * zappy zapping * flicking zombies in a really gay way * lawnmowers * gifts that give you the same common loot shit every time * budder because budder is funny * snowball storms woooooooo you can control the storm by tapping your small ass finger on the screen woooooooooooooooah look at that guy go that zombie just his head off and no blood was shown because its a kiddie game and games like this for all ages people also buy more stuff * jewels * obvious refrences to other pay to win games * worms because who doesn't like worms i mean they are man's best friend * talking cars that crazy people can afford * brain busting and nut busting * piñatas and daily rewards so youll always come baaaaaaacck * garden stuff because you wouldn't wanna garden in real life right like real life fucking sucks you rather own a fake peepeeshooter and raise it to be a galatic peepee instead of growing one in real life * multiplayer stuff that never works because the opponent exits out of the game before the match starts or bad server connections * updates and updates and loading and loading * content is scrapped and content that is taking so god damn long that it will never come * bonez because spoopy scary skeletonz * plant slots because you can never have too many fake plants on your side * rake to clean all the peepee on your lawn * pool cleaner to clean all the peepee in your pool * roof cleaner to clean all the peepee on your roof * upgrades for other upgrades and you cant upgrade those upgrades until you buy those upgrades to those upgrades * mini-games that are fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun * slot machine as this is a freemium game * vase nutting * survival because i will survive hey hey * tree food * mushrooms to get high on * house because your current house looks like shit *first aid for nuts *slap bacon on yourself *music because everyone likes video game music boring old background music is my fave *mallet to hit those little kiddos in the head and cause brain trauma *war and peepees *dumbells to work out bruh *octopus hentai *fern cause who doesn't like paid ferns in pots when you can get green grass for free *stop copying me *clowns ooo very scary *the future is here *bugs and more bugs that we will never fix *watering cans to water your useless plants *spend your money plz im desperate *trailer parks you cheap bastard *scary stuff that you YouTubers like *wisdom tree that grows its dick out *gloves to suffocate yourself *fertilizer just fertilizer *god damn wheel barrow to carry fat people *stinky the snail's ass *under the sea under the sea *role reversal packs *plants eating zombies *dank memes bruh *this makes no sense to the pvz canon *hahaha we have your money now *Freddy farting feathers *losers lose *you are a moron *ea is trash *gold because chilling like a motherfucking villain yo *crazy dave wabby wabby wabby woo *zombo on your lewn *EA’s E3 2018 conference was fucking shit *poo *pee *Insert immature word here let's create plants vs zombies the sequel that makes this a threequel Category:Because I don't give ass mouse. Category:People think I'm crazy just because there is browning in my pocket anytime. Category:Black quartz sphinx, judge my oath. Category:The fast brown fox jumps over lazy dogs 127,566,880 times. Category:Jived fox nymphs catch fast waltz. Category:Gliders quiz nymphs let vek gnomes. Category:This individual rapper guy making the crazy Donkey more than Category:Zombo on the lawn Category:We don't want to play zombos on the lawn Category:Hey you zombos Category:Chinese people sitting on the wall Category:Then there is a man Category:Cut Category:He finally came back and kicked some tails Category:I'm kicking my ass here and chewing bubble gum. Category:Except that I use gums all. Category:Oh, it sounds like squid runs. Category:Two octopus expansion plans will be launched in July this year for $20. Category:Poop penis